


Pink Shells

by Phoenix_Trite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mermaid!Victor, Slow Burn, Some angst, lots of fluff, map maker!yuuri, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Trite/pseuds/Phoenix_Trite
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a map maker from Japan who recently decided to go on his first journey at sea, accompanying Captain Minako and her crew. The decision was impulsive, but he doesn't regret it until a storm lands him stranded alone on a seemingly uninhabited island in the middle of nowhere. Lonely, afraid, and injured he wants nothing more than to go back to his hometown. That is, until he meets a peculiar mermaid named Victor.aka that good ol mermaid!au my dudes





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> no proof reading we upload like men

“There's a storm brewing on the horizon.”

As Yuuri Katsuki stepped out into the deck of the large ship, he heard the level voice of Captain Minako as she spoke to her deckhand, Phichit. The cool ocean breeze brushed across his face and offered him some relief from the musty and damp air trapped below deck. He inhaled contently and sighed.

Alerted to his presence, Captain Minako turned to greet him with a kind smile. “Hello Mr. Katsuki, how is the sea treating you?” 

Yuuri gave a small, respectful bow to the older woman and a nod of greeting to the man next to her. “Much better, thank you. Your cook’s food has settled my stomach,” he stated politely. In all honesty, he was still queezy from the constant bobbing of the waves hitting the ship, and every time he ended up heaving over the side, he questioned his decision of ever setting foot onto the ocean. He would never admit it to the captain though, or to anyone for that matter.

“Glad to hear it!” she said cheerfully. “You map makers are always such land dwellers.” She gave him a solid pat on the back that made him wobble. Phichit stifled a laugh next to her. “How is that map coming along by the way?” the captain inquired. “We are about halfway to our destination by now, yes?”

Yuuri nodded and scratched at his charcoal stained hand that proved his work ethic. “According to my star chart and the partial map that brought us here, yes. We are about halfway to China by now.” He pulls out his journal from his pants pocket and opens to the page he had recently been working on. “As you can see, we should be around here.” He pointed to the spot on the page that was a few inches away from a small collection of islands.

Phichit’s eyes widened in amazement at the detailed sketch. “Wooohh Mr. Katsuki, this is amazing! You're really good at drawing.”

Yuuri flushed at the compliment and gave a shy thank you. “It's really nothing. Most of this is already laid out on the old map--”

“Nonsense!” Captain Minako interrupted with a bright smile. “You don't give yourself enough credit, map maker. If I hadn't decided to hire you last minute, this ship would most certainly be lost.” 

Yuuri smiled in recollection of a week ago when the captain had approached him at the docks at the west coast of Japan. He had been sketching a map if the harbor at the time when she spotted him and asked him to navigate her journey. He was too caught off guard to refuse and was soon being led onto a large, oaken ship with his belongings. He could not deny the idea of an adventure was what he needed to break out if his mundane life as amature map maker. He thought that perhaps this was his call to action.

The daydream was soon dashed as a wave knocked the boat and Yuuri suddenly found his lunch in his throat again. He heard a lighthearted giggle from Phichit as he beelined to the railing, hand over his mouth. “I hope your land stomach won't affect your navigation skills Mr. Katsuki,” the young man chimed.

Yuuri expected his face looked green when he turned to give a pointed look, because Phichit could not take him seriously and giggled again. “Perhaps some rum will settle your sea sickness, sir.”

Captain Minako nudged the man gently, though Yuuri could tell she was trying very hard to suppress her smile as well. “Come on now Phichit, don't be cruel. This is Mr. Katsuki’s first journey at sea after all.” Yuuri straightened himself out and carefully walked over to the two again, too sickly to feel embarrassed anymore. “Go on and mind the wheel, Phichit,” the captain said.

“Aye Ma’am!” Phichit said with his usual smile and small salute. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Yuuri and Minako alone on the wide expanse of the ship deck. 

Yuuri breathed in the sea air again. Though he could do without the seasickness, he would never tire of the smell of the ocean, all salt and fresh air with a little hint of boundless freedom. He did not regret his sudden decision to leave the harbor.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out if his moment. “Thank you again for coming along on this journey, Katsuki. I'm sure the people of Japan and the coast of China will be glad to have a newly mapped trade route between the two countries.” She smiled. “You're doing a great service.” 

Yuuri laughed off his embarrassment at the compliment. “It's really nothing, I'm honored to be here, Captain.” Minako gave him another solid pat before walking off to bark at one of her deckhands. Sure, Yuuri had trained for years, and sure he knew all of the star charts and maps by heart, and sure he knew how to navigate expertly. However, Yuuri never had the confidence to take the next step and leave his hometown, go on a journey, and make maps of his own. But now he was and that thought made him stand just a bit taller and hold his head a bit higher. He was making a difference.

Suddenly, another large wave hit the boat and Yuuri was once again scrambling for the railing, thought of success replaced with bitterness at the sea.

\---

Yuuri awoke to the sounds of yelling above deck. Sleepy and confused, he looked around the room. He had fallen asleep at his desk, drooling over the draft of a new map. The top of his desk was a mess of charcoal pencils, tools, carts, and scribbles. He thought briefly that he should organize it before another distant yell from above and an aggressive wave hitting the boat’s side knocked him awake. He furrowed his brow and jumped up, throwing on his glasses and hurriedly folding his important data into his notebook. He turned toward the door in before hesitating a moment. As an afterthought, he grabbed a charcoal pencil, stuffing it into his pocket with the notebook.

The icy wind cut at his face like blades and the force of it almost blew him off of the deck. The crew was scrambling around him, yelling to each other technical terms he didn't understand. The sky was a dark black around them and a thundering rain drenched him instantly. Through the mist he spotted Captain Minako at the helm, struggling with the wheel. He pulled his coat tight around him and began to make the trip to her side. He could barely hear above the howling wind and he was all but blind with the rain coming down on his glasses. Crew members knocked into him as they ran around, frantically tugging at ropes and sails. Struggling against the wind, Yuuri finally reached captain.

“Captain Minako, what's happening?” he shouted over the storm.

Her face was strained as she struggled to keep the wheel steady. “We hit a storm, Katsuki. You’d better stay below deck, she ain't for greenhorns this one.”

“I can be of use!” he retorted. He would not stand idly by while the crew worked to keep the ship upright. “Just tell me what to do, captain.”

She only looked away from the sea for a moment to give him a look of dismay. To their right, another crew member was barely standing against the wind and rain. “Well we are shorthanded. Guess we don't have a choice.” She shook her head. “How much do you know about the ship?”

“Not much…” he said, all confidence lost. He was a map maker, not a sea dog.

Another huge wave crashed into the ship, nearly capsizing it and knocking Yuuri over. Minako gripped the wheel harder and spun it around to right the ship. “Very well Katsuki, time to remedy that,” she shouted. “Grab onto that rope there at the mast. They hold the sails closed and we need to keep those taunt so as not to get lost in this storm.” Yuuri blinked at her in confusion. Minako pointed at a rope lying limp on the deck. “Let's move, Katsuki!” 

At the sudden order, he nodded and snapped into action, running straight for the rope and struggling to not lose his balance on the unsteady ship. He reached for the rope and grasped it for dear life. As another wave crashed into the boat, he was knocked off his feet by a wall of water. Sputtering, he rose with newfound determination and with a tug, the rope stretched and closed the sail above it. Yuuri narrowed his eyes in determination and held it taunt. Though he knew next to nothing about ships, he hoped this was helping the captain and crew. Lightning struck above him with a deafening crash and the wind struck at his face again, but he wrapped the rope around his wrist in defiance. He wanted to help, and come hell or high water, he would.

Yuuri never really believed in the term “be careful what you wish for”, but in the next moment he regretted his choice not to heed it. Without warning a wave rose up to the left of the boat, reeling like a viper ready to strike. Yuuri was frozen in place, the yells and screams of the crew sounding far away. Somewhere among the noise he thought he heard Captain Minako tell him something, but he could only focus on the reeling wave. With godlike force, the wave was suddenly upon him, sweeping him off of his feet and sending him and the crew flying. The momentum of the wave snapped him backwards, away from the rope wrapped around his wrist. He felt something in his arm snap and hot pain shot up to his throat, causing him to scream. The rope slid out of his limp grip and he felt himself slide to the edge of the tipping ship. He grasped blindly at the slick deck in an attempt to climb up, but his hands could not find hold.

Suddenly, a heavy weight crashed into him and he could no longer see. He was surrounded by black. It was cold, chaotic, pulling him over the edge. The edge of what? Where was he again? The hot pain in his wrist was a sharp contrast to the freezing cold surrounding him. He couldn't breath, but it didn't matter really. He was so tired, tired of struggling. Perhaps he'd rest for a moment.

\---

Victor peaked his head above the waves to glance around, leisurely. The storm was unruly tonight, as if trying to punish the sea herself. It didn't matter much, it was easily avoidable for him. However, he did find joy in riding the wild waves. He sighed contently as the rain pounded on his face. Water from the sky was always a strange sensation that he found most curious. He would sneak away to feel it whenever he could, though his uncle would never permit such actions if he knew. 

Speaking of which, Victor realized he had been gone too long and should probably head back if he wanted to avoid confrontation. He was about to duck under the waves again when something unusual caught his eye. He squinted through the wind and mist at the strange figure on the water's surface. Was that… a human? He swam closer, cautiously. He remembered his uncle's words, he could not allow himself to be seen. Humans were scary, unpredictable, and most of all dangerous. This one, however, seemed different. His eyes were closed and he was on his back. Was he sleeping? Humans don't sleep on water, do they? 

As Victor approached the man, he noticed that his… what was the human word? Glasses. That his glasses were askew on his face. He looked almost peaceful. For a moment Victor thought he should leave him be, but then he noticed the man's wrist. It was bent in an awkward way, draped over his chest. Wrists weren't supposed to look like that right? 

Victor furrowed his brow and looked around the waves for any sign of a ship, but to no avail. The storm was too strong and the waves too high to see clearly. He looked back to the man. He couldn't just leave him out here. He was told that humans can't breath underwater, the man would certainly die out in this storm. A voice echoed in his mind, reminding him that even if Victor saved him, he could wake up and attack. But the human didn't seem like a vicious man to Victor. He had no spear, no intimidating scars, and he was injured.

Very well, he had made his decision. Carefully, the mermaid began to push the unconscious man to shore.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao remember this fic  
> sorry this is so late and so short yall. life kicked my ass the last 2 weeks but things are kind of straightening out so more regular updates should be coming up along with longer chapters.

Yuuri woke with a start, coughing and choking on phantom salt water. He gripped his throat and sat up much too quickly for his body to catch up. Pain coursed through him, radiating from his head, to his back, to his wrist. He let out a hoarse cry and clutched his head with his left hand, briefly surprised to find fabric there, but his head hurt too much to ponder it.

He was confused, it was much too loud and much too bright to make sense of anything. His breathing was out of control, labored but struggling against his lungs to be faster.

Calm down calm down calm down, he repeated to himself. He focused only on his breath, eyes still squeezed shut. It felt like he was inhaling glass. Calm down, you're okay. You're alive.

As his breathing eventually came back under his control, he slowly worked his eyes open to take in his surroundings. The sun bounced back on the white sand in front of him, making it hard for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Squinting, he glanced around, gathering as much information as he could. He was on a beach bordered by a dense jungle about a 30 feet away from the clear blue expanse of water in front of him. It was deserted and there was no sign of human life. Where was he? What happened? Yuuri felt himself start to panic before he focused again on keeping it together. Calm down. Just try to stand, he told himself. 

He reached his good hand down to steady himself into a crouch. Everything in his body protested as the world spun around him, but he persisted stubbornly. With a grunt, Yuuri rose to his feet. He stumbled and almost fell before his head caught up with him and the world stopped spinning so quickly. “Okay, you're okay,” he said aloud as if to confirm the statement. He looked down to his injured arm and then to his bare feet, spotting his glasses in the wet sand. He reached down to retrieve them and put them on, disgruntled to find a rather large crack down the center of one lens. Right. 

The memories of the storm came back to him slowly. He must have been knocked out and tossed overboard, then washed ashore a nearby island. He briefly recalled a map piece that showed a small string of islands near their most recent location that he had mapped. Where did the others end up? Yuuri looked mournfully at the wide expanse of ocean in front of him. He hoped with his whole being that they had had better luck than him.

Suddenly, Yuuri realized something odd. In his right hand, he was gripping a small object. He carefully and painfully unclenched his fingers to reveal a single pink spiral shell. It was about the size of a yen coin and perfectly smooth. Curious, Yuuri squinted through his damaged glasses too get a closer look. He had never seen anything like it. His gaze followed up his hand to his damaged wrist which to his further surprise, was wrapped with what looked like… was that his coat fabric? He inspected the makeshift splint closer. Yes, it was his favorite blue coat, except it had been torn into strips and used as a bandage and shoulder strap. He reached up to touch where his head ached the most and flinched away at his own touch. A coat bandage must have been what was wrapped around his head wound as well. With his coat now gone, all he wore was a loose white shirt and ripped slacks. He hoped that the island was not cold at night.

Getting his bearings, Yuuri took a few steps forward and looked around at the empty beach in confusion. This island must have been inhabited if someone had tended to his wounds, right? It only made logical sense. Yuuri straightened his back and stretched. Fine then. All he had to do was find whoever helped him and have them call for help. And if they didn't speak his language he would draw it out for them--

Yuuri froze. Where was his notebook? He patted his back pant pocket in a desperate search and felt tears sting in his eyes when he felt nothing but dampness there. His notebook had everything in it. All of his notes, his drawings, his charts, and all if the drafts of his maps he'd slaved over in recent months. Without it, he had nothing. He'd brought all if his important pieces in that book. Now that he thought about it, it was a stupid idea to put all his eggs in one basket. Suddenly, Yuuri heard the flap of pages behind him by the shore. In the sand, pages blowing in the light breeze, was his notebook surrounded by a ring of spiral pink shells. How had he not noticed it there before? The pages were almost dry and luckily most of his data was still stuffed in the binding. Some of the writing had been smeared with water, but it was mostly intact. Yuuri looked out to the water again, precious book in hand. It was strange. He felt as though he was being watched from the sea, but that was impossible. There was no one around. Yet, who had saved his notebook? Who had bandaged his wounds? And who was leaving these shells?

He glanced around again. The island was not large, but the jungle ahead of him looked much too thick to travel through without equipment. The man sighed. Who was he kidding? He had no survival skills and no means of communication. There was no handbook or transcript for him to read and some old maps would do nothing to assist him in finding help. He would die alone on this damn island and never see his town, his friends, or his family again...

No. No, Yuuri refused to believe it. He refused to give up so easily. If he was anything, it was stubborn. He had things to do, maps to make, journeys to continue. And with his notebook, he could record it all. He would keep moving forward. But first, he'd build shelter.

\--

Victor watched the man closely from the shadows of the nearby rocks. He was… curious to say the least. He seemed confused, disoriented, and lonely as he woke up and wandered around the beach. Victor did not know where else to take the injured man but to the nearby islands about a mile away from where he found him. The mermaid chose to wait and watch him for now, just to make sure he was not a threat, though he already was anxious to meet him. The man seemed gentle and the smile on his face when he found his notebook the Victor had salvaged for him was so cute.

There was an atmosphere that surrounded the dark haired man that he could not name. Victor could only describe it as warm, because that's what he felt as he watched the human begin to work on making a home on the beach. The man seemed harmless, even kind. He was not angry when he had woken up, and he did not discard Victor's personal shells. Perhaps he was safe to approach after all. Maybe Uncle Yakov was wrong about humans, at least this one. 

As Victor dove back under the waves, the mermaid thought excitedly about meeting his human. He would just have to be super careful not to let anyone else know about his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the next episode of Gays At Sea, will the two lovers finally meet??? find out next week on CBS

**Author's Note:**

> yuuri knows nothing abt boats and neither do i


End file.
